Rewrite The Stars
by Coolcat7325
Summary: Two years ago, Leah left La Push. Now, she has come back with a child. Jacob's child, to be specific. In a journey full of twists and turns, forbidden love and imprints, dangers and adventures, will Leah and Jacob be able to rewrite the stars and find a happy ending? Or is all hope lost?
1. Prologue

**REWRITE THE STARS**

* * *

**A Twilight Fanfiction**

**By Coolcat7325**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Twilight. All Twilight characters and rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**DISCLAIMER: Spoilers**

**(SET AFTER BREAKING-DAWN)**

* * *

**Prologue**

They were locked in a fierce embrace, as they exchanged a passionate kiss.

But he pulled away from her, much too quickly for her taste. Actually, she wasn't sure she would ever be able to part with him.

Evidently, he felt the same, as he pulled her back. She melted in his arms, her brain turning to mush. It was so much. She didn't think she'd ever get tired of kissing him.

"Leah"

His tone of voice made her pull back, and look him in the eye. He towered over her, his mammoth frame making her own colossal height of five-foot-nine seem dainty.

"Leah, I'm sorry"

Horror set in, as she fully registered his words.

"Don't leave me!", she begged, "I can't live without you"

She could have sworn he had whispered an "I'm not alive when I'm not with you", but she was too caught up in her sobbing.

He was torn.

The imprint and his mind were tugging in one direction, but his _heart_...his heart told a different tale.

He pulled her into one last fierce kiss.

_The emotions in the air were almost tangible._

He leaned back, and took in her beauty one last time.

The smooth Olive-coloured skin, the high cheekbones, the long eye-lashes, the slim waist and the seemingly endless legs, the soft Mocha colored hair, those beautiful almond-shaped eyes that were such a breathtaking hazel-gold color...

He'd miss her, that much he was sure of. She was beautiful, and passionate. But it wasn't those traits that drew him to her.

It was her loyalty, her bravery, her _fire_...

_He was captivated by her._

He wished he could take away all the pain she was feeling. Wished he could break the imprint bond. Wished he could stay with her.

But he couldn't.

He frowned slightly, when his sharp nose caught her scent. There was something off about it. And she kept rubbing her stomach, almost unconsciously.

But he had to leave before he lost his resolve.

"I love you", he whispered.

"But not enough", she muttered, tears pouring down her cheeks.

He remained silent, cupping her face in his palm, and tilting her chin to face him. He leaned down, kissing her hard, and then pulled away, looking close to tears himself.

She looked up at him, _begging _him to fight against what his wolf wanted, and to stay with her.

But when he stepped back slightly, she pushed him away, and to her dismay, he left without a fight.

She began to sob, as she watched Jacob Black disappear into the tree-line that bordered her house.

She slowly pulled her cell-phone out of her pocket, and punched in the number of the vampire doctor.

"Leah?", he asked, sounding concerned.

"C-Carlisle...I-I have to l-leave", she managed to get out between sobs.

He exhaled heavily.

"I'll help you in any way I can, my dear", he said, "Meet Rosalie by the Treaty Line, and we'll figure something out"

"T-thank you, C-Carlisle", she said, the pain in her heart growing to exponential levels.

"Anytime, my dear"

She ended the call, and rubbed her stomach, the pain in her chest alleviating slightly when she felt a small kick.

Jacob could never know. He had left her for Renesmee. And now she would leave La Push.

"No-one will ever harm you", she whispered sadly to her and Jacob's unborn child, as she walked into her house to start a new chapter of her life.

* * *

**A/N Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**REWRITE THE STARS**

* * *

**A Twilight Fanfiction**

**By Coolcat7325**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Twilight. All Twilight characters and rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**DISCLAIMER: Spoilers**

**(SET AFTER BREAKING-DAWN)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Leah smiled, as she leaned against the door-frame and looked down upon the sleeping angel.

_Her baby_.

She bushed the pieces of hair falling in Hayley's face, and gently kissed her fore-head, before wandering into the kitchen of her apartment.

As she bustled around, making a sandwich and pouring juice into a cup for when Hayley woke up, she glanced at the photographs she had lined up on the shelf.

Most she had taken, but a handful were from when she was part of 'The Pack'.

She huffed, as she always did, before picking up the photograph she had of a certain Russet-skinned Quileute boy, and blushed, like she always did.

A couple of years ago, she had had a fling with Jacob Black.

It was just supposed to be for fun, nothing serious. They had both known that Renesmee would grow up, and demand Jacob's undivided attention (not that she didn't already have it).

But something had changed.

She had fallen for him, then seen him fall for Renesmee, and then discovered that she was pregnant with his baby.

She had never told him. She had told only a total of six people. Her mother, her little brother Seth, Quil, Embry, Carlisle and Rosalie.

She had only told Embry because her mother had spilled the beans about the secret regarding Embry's father.

And it had turned out to be Harry Clearwater!

Her _dad_.

_It had been as unexpected and as painful as receiving a blow to her face_.

Quil had found out during patrol from Seth, who had been as mad as hell, because she had refused to disclose the identity of the father.

The three of them, and the vampire doctor, Carlisle, and the blonde girl vampire, Rosalie, had supported her throughout.

Rosalie and Embry had been especially helpful. She had long made up with Embry, and he had been very forgiving.

The only thing was, he kept insisting that she tell Hayley, and whoever Hayley's father was, the truth.

"_No child_", he had said once, "_should grow up not knowing where they come from, or believe that their parents did not care for them_"

She had begged her family and the others to keep quite, and make excuses for why she could not patrol, or phase.

Carlisle had warned her phasing would destroy the baby, and she had accepted the fact without question. She would do whatever it took to keep her unborn child safe.

Her avoiding phasing for nearly nine months had turned her back to normal, a fact she had shared only with Carlisle, Rosalie and Sue.

They had been concerned, especially when she reached four months, and the bump was too huge to hide.

_So she had run_.

She had escaped La Push, and had moved to California. Rosalie and Carlisle had given her enough money to buy a three-bedroom apartment and get by.

She had asked her mother and Carlisle to fly-in when her eighth month came to an end.

They still weren't sure Leah could actually join a hospital without people questioning her still incredibly high immunity and temperature, both of which would decrease after giving birth.

When Hayley was ready to be born, they had had to do the operation in the house Carlisle had been renting.

_She had nearly died_.

Giving birth to Hayley had almost ripped her apart, but she hadn't cared.

_She had held the baby of her dreams in her arms, that had made the pain completely worth it_.

But the minute Hayley had opened her eyes they had all known she couldn't return to the Rez. Not without telling Jacob.

_Because Hayley had his eyes exactly. She shared the same firm set of jaw, the same long eye-lashes, the same cheeky smile_...

Leah sighed, reality catching up to her.

Now she was making good money as a photographer for a popular environmental magazine. Photography was something she had always had interest in, and after Hayley was born, she had decided to turn it into a career.

Hayley was two, and enrolled in a good kindergarten-school, and she was pretty smart for her age.

She had named her baby 'Hayley' as a variation of the name 'Harry', in honor of her dead father.

"Mommy?", Hayley's lilting voice called from her bedroom.

Leah walked in, and found Hayley sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, sweetie?", she asked, pressing a kiss against her daughter's fore-head.

"When will daddy come visit?"

The question startled her, and she nearly fell backwards.

"Because my friend Jonathan's daddy is always home. When will daddy come home?"

Thankfully, she was saved by an incoming video-call from Embry.

"Hey", she said, relief seeping into her voice.

Embry frowned, but said nothing.

"Any specific reason that you called?", she inquired.

"When will you come home, Lee?", he asked, sounding tired.

"I can't, Embry. Not now, not ever"

"And why not, exactly?", he snorted, "There's nothing wrong with being a single mom. And I'm sure the Pack won't notice anything. You can always say you met someone there..."

She was losing her temper. No-one but Sue and Carlisle had seen Hayley, because she didn't want Quil, Embry or Seth thinking about her at patrol, and spilling the secret Leah had so desperately tried to hide.

Against her better judgement, she focused the phone on Hayley, who was still yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"What...oh!", Embry gasped with realization.

"See?"

"She has his eyes exactly"

"Yup", she said, frustration setting into her voice.

"She looks a lot like you, too"

She sighed. _How many times had her mother repeated the exact same thing?_

"I know"

Embry went silent for a bit.

"How is he? Jacob, I mean. Is he...happy?", she asked, suddenly shy.

"Fine", Embry said, sounding curt.

Leah exhaled.

"But I'm sure he'll be more then happy if you come and visit"

"Goddamn it, Embry!", she yelled, losing her temper, "How many times do I need to tell you? I can't! What if he doesn't want her? I can't deal with her being hurt because of a mistake I made!"

"Leah, I'm sure Hayley's hurting because she never met Jake. She deserves to meet him at least once", Embry countered.

The doorbell rang, and she muttered a quick goodbye, before walking over to the door and opening it.

To her complete astonishment, four familiar faces were waiting outside the door, one less welcome than the others.

"Mom?", She cried out in astonishment, "Quil, Seth, and...Renesmee? What are you all doing here?"

"We came to visit!", Seth said, grinning, before pulling her into a bear-hug.

"We've missed you, Lee", Quil said, pulling her into a hug of his own.

"Mom? Whats going on?", Hayley walked out of the room, her beautiful Onyx eyes glittering with curiosity.

Leah shut her eyes tightly, and gripped her mother's hand for support.

"No way!", Seth breathed.

"Jake? Jacob?! That's who her father is?", Quil asked, looking at her incredulously.

Nessie stood frozen with shock, before hissing, barring her teeth and leaping at Hayley...

* * *

**A/N Please, please review! Also, many doubts will be cleared up in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**REWRITE THE STARS**

* * *

**A Twilight Fanfiction**

**By Coolcat7325**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Twilight. All Twilight characters and rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**DISCLAIMER: Spoilers**

**(SET AFTER BREAKING-DAWN)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Nessie stood frozen with shock, before hissing, barring her teeth and leaping at Hayley._

Leah's human reflexes were slow, and her movements sluggish. She would have never made it in time.

Thankfully, Quil had leapt in-between Hayley and Nessie just in the nick of time, and threw Nessie backwards.

Nessie sprang to her feet, and hissed like a cobra, her normally beautiful chocolate brown eyes a vivid shade of crimson.

Quil snarled, his face contorting into an animalistic expression.

Hayley pushed past Quil and stood in-between the two.

Almost instantly, Quil's face cleared, and he looked slightly dazed. Nessie on the other hand, hissed and growled.

Seth ran over to Nessie, and pinned her hands behind her back, and forced her out of the apartment, while she thrashed and snarled.

Leah exhaled forcefully, and scooped up a frightened looking Hayley, who immediately buried her face in Leah's hair.

"Some welcome, huh?", Quil asked, smiling weakly.

Leah narrowed her eyes.

"Why on earth would you bring _Renesmee Cullen_, of all people, to _my_ house? Have you lost your goddamn mind, Quil?", Leah yelled.

Hayley whimpered softly, but Leah wasn't done yet. She rounded on her mother.

"Mom, how could you?! Why would you bring them here? Shit,_ the whole point of moving here was to avoid them!_ And now they've seen Hayley! The next time they patrol, he's going to find out!"

She was close to tears by now.

"And_ Renesmee_? God, what were you all thinking?!"

"Actually, Lee, that part was my fault", Seth poked his head into the room, and smiled at her sheepishly.

Anger bubbled in the pit of her stomach.

"Why? Why would you bring that _monster_ here?", she bit out.

"Leah...", Seth started, but she cut him off.

"You listen to me, Seth Clearwater. You may have made friends with those undead freaks, but I refuse to have them anywhere within a ten-mile radius of me!"

"Leah, I only brought Ness along because Jake asked me to"

Fury built up in her gut.

"And why exactly would the all-mighty Alpha part with his beloved freak of an imprint for little ol' me?", Leah asked, seething.

"Nessie has always wanted to travel, but Bells and Edward never let her. So, when she heard that Quil and I were coming to meet you, she wanted to use the opportunity to try and leave Forks. I decided to convince Jake and her parents. They all agreed on the condition that she stays with one of us wolves at all times", Seth explained.

Leah's anger doubled. Why did the little brat get whatever she wanted?

"Mom, how could you tell the guys where I lived?", she asked, feeling anger at her mother for her betrayal.

"Leah, I just wanted to visit my grand-daughter. Is that too much to ask?", her mother asked, looking hurt.

Leah's fury dissipated instantly; guilt replacing wrath.

"I'm sorry mom. I just...I wasn't prepared for this", Leah stated, rubbing her face tiredly.

"Mommy", Hayley said timidly.

Leah had forgotten Hayley was still in her arms.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Who were all those people?", she asked, before pointing to Quil and adding, "Is he my daddy?"

Quil's mouth flopped open in shock, his eyes widening.

"Is he?", asked Hayley, growing impatient.

"Um, no. I'm sorry, sweetheart", Leah said, trying to stifle her giggles at Quil's stunned expression.

"Leah, may I hold her?", her mother asked, stepping forward, and holding out her arms.

"Sure", Leah said, giving Hayley to Sue.

"Hi there, Darling! Aren't you just adorable! You don't remember me, but I'm your grandma. And the last time I saw you, you were a wee little baby!", Sue burbled, smiling adoringly at Hayley, who giggled, and nuzzled her neck.

Leah chuckled internally. She hadn't met a single person, supernatural or otherwise, who had been able to resist the almost magnetic pull that Hayley possessed.

"Is the baby gone?", Renesmee Cullen's annoying bell-like voice called from the corridor.

"Not yet!", Quil yelled back, as Sue shuffled into Leah's room, and locked the door.

"You can come in now!", Seth shouted.

Leah couldn't help but mutter, "You staying outside suits me just fine, too", which made Quil chuckle and Seth frown.

"Same old Leah, I see", Quil said, bumping her shoulder playfully.

"Same old nut-job, I see", Leah quipped back affectionately.

"Leah, I would like to apologize for what happened...", Nessie began.

"Save it for someone who actually cares", Leah said, cutting her off, "You come into _my_ house, attack _my_ daughter, and then expect me to forgive you?! I'd much rather kiss Edward Cullen!", Leah said, scoffing.

"Leah, I didn't mean to...but her blood...its-its calling out to me", Nessie stuttered, her brown iris's slowly changing into a crimson hue.

"Snap out of it, Ness!", Seth yelled, shaking her shoulders.

Seth's touch seemed to have done the trick, for she shook her head, and rubbed her eyes, which, to Leah's relief, were turning back to their chocolate brown color.

"Quil, would you like to explain all the crap you pulled a few minutes ago?", Leah asked turning to Quil, and narrowing her eyes.

Quil shook his head slowly, his expression slightly confused.

"I can't explain it...its like-like I just had to protect her. My wolf was telling me to keep her safe, even if it cost me my life. The protective feeling is almost as strong as the protectiveness I feel over Claire. Hayley getting hurt will hurt me too", Quil stated.

Leah crossed her arms, looking at him skeptically.

"Are you telling me you _imprinted_ on my daughter?", she asked incredulously.

"NO!", Quil yelled in protest, "Its just my wolf...he needs to protect Hayley. In fact, even if Sue didn't tell us where you lived, I bet all of us wolves would have been able to find you"

"Wait, what? How?!"

Leah couldn't believe it. Carlisle had been confident that her scent would shift automatically when she turned back into a regular human. How could this be possible?

"Its not your scent, which by the way, smells like a human's...something I want to hear about', Quil said, almost like he read her mind, "but anyways, its not your scent my wolf is registering, its Hayley's", Quil completed, and crossed his arms and stared at the door of the room Hayley was in.

"He's right, Lee!", Seth piped up, "You should have patrolled with us! During your entire pregnancy, our wolves were constantly pulling us in this direction"

"Leah, when was Hayley born?", Quil asked suddenly.

"Um, the fifteenth of June, why?"

"That makes sense", Seth whispered, apparently not hearing her, and looking dazed, turned to Quil, asking, "Do you remember that night? None of us could so much as stand up; we were in so much pain"

Quil looked at Leah, who was gazing at them curiously.

"It was night-time, and Embry and Jacob were patrolling. Sam had called the rest of us to his house for a meeting. And then suddenly, we all burst into our wolf forms. It was like phasing for the first time all over again, only it was much, much worse. We all were sitting in Sam and Emily's front yard, so nothing was damaged, but we couldn't even stand up. Jacob was especially in pain, and Seth and Embry had the next most pain. We couldn't think straight. We were disoriented, and the pain we were feeling was ratcheting up by the minute because of the Pack mind-link", Quil explained.

"But then the pain subsided", Seth said, taking over, "and our wolves were calm again. We could all phase back, except for Jacob. And then, when he finally managed to turn back, we were all feeling this-...this _pull_. We were feeling a pull that would have led us here. At first Sam and Jacob thought Collin, Brady, Embry and I were feeling it because our imprints are here. But then, Paul and Quil began to feel it. Then Sam, and then Jacob and then the others", Seth finished.

"The others?", Leah asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Uhm, yeah. A couple more boys phased", he said, fidgeting.

She caught his play on words, and understood the unspoken message.

_No more girls had phased, and most likely, never would. She was still a freak of nature._

Leah felt a pang of a feeling she couldn't quite place, but quelled it;

_being able to have Hayley more than made up for everything._

"So, Leah, how come you're human again?", Renesmee asked, entering the conversation for the first time.

"Carlisle warned me against phasing while I was pregnant. By the time Hayley was born, I hadn't phased for nearly nine months, so I became normal again", Leah explained, feeling awkward.

Renesmee nodded, then lapsed into silence, her eyes clouding over, as though she was trying to figure something out.

"So...no vampires bothering you then?", Quil asked, trying to diffuse the cloud of awkward silence that had descended on them.

"Oh, no, I've had _plenty_ of vampires around here. They're all weird, though. They all wander around the outside of the building, and keep staring at the building. Its...creepy, actually", Leah recounted.

Renesmee, who had been listening silently up until the end of Leah's story, jumped like she had been electrocuted.

"Did you say they all wander around?", Renesmee asked, her eyes looking frantically around the apartment, as though she was trying to spot the creepy vampires.

"Yeah, but they never feed here", Leah said, frowning.

"Crap, crap, crap!", Nessie moaned, "We have to leave. RIGHT NOW!"

"Why?", Leah asked, frazzled by Renesmee's sudden panic.

"Because, if I'm right, _staying here for even one more second could kill us all!_"

Quil and Seth's eyes widened, while Leah made goldfish impressions.

"How?", Seth choked out.

"No time, no time!", Nessie wailed, "We have to leave now!"

Sue chose that moment to step out the door with a laughing Hayley.

Nessie's eyes became crimson again, and she hissed at Hayley, crouching down in an attack stance.

"Not this shit again!", Leah groaned.

Quil immediately shoved Nessie out of the apartment, while Seth maintained a defensive stance in front of Sue and Hayley.

"...I'm okay now", Nessie called out.

"You had better be, Cullen, 'cause otherwise I'll kick your arse back to Forks!", Leah yelled.

"We have to leve right now. Please trust me on this. I'll leave right now, and hunt...", Nessie trailed off.

Leah's eyes widened, and she growled.

"You. Came. Here. Without. Hunting?_ Are you mental?_", she screamed.

"I didn't know that I would need to hunt! I never thought her blood...would...smell...so..._delicious_...", Renesmee said, crooning at the last part.

Leah grit her teeth.

"Fine! I'm giving you a free pass _just this one time_. But do this again, and I swear I'll have no qualms about sending you home to Edward and Bella in a body bag. Is that clear?"

"Yes", Renesmee said in a small voice.

"Good. Glad we cleared that up. Now, when are y'all leaving?"

"Actually, Lee, you have to come with us", Seth said, stepping back into the house.

She froze.

"Excuse me?", she asked, anger and confusion seeping into her voice.

"You and Hayley have to come back too. When Ness said all of us, she meant _all of us_", Seth explained.

Leah shut her eyes and counted to five.

"I'll make you a deal", she said, with her eyes still shut,"I'll come back with you guys for a week, after which, if whatever Renesmee believes is wrong, I'll come back. If she's right, I'll stay three more days. But that's it, okay?"

"That suits me just fine", Renesmee said.

Seth bounded over and hugged her tightly.

"I can't believe you're coming back home, even if its for a short time", he said, smiling so wide, she wondered how his facial muscles weren't hurting.

She realized he was waiting for a response, and she gave him a weak smile, and that seemed to satisfy him

But inside all she could think was '_OH GOD! What have I gotten myself into?_'


	4. Chapter 3

**REWRITE THE STARS**

* * *

**A Twilight Fanfiction**

**By Coolcat7325**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Twilight. All Twilight characters and rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**DISCLAIMER: Spoilers**

**(SET AFTER BREAKING-DAWN)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jacob fiddled nervously with the frayed hem of his duvet.

Nessie had called, and she had said Leah was coming home for a surprise visit.

His wolf was trembling with excitement.

But it was excitement to see _Leah, not Nessie_.

He had been lost, these past couple of years, trying to move past Leah. But it was like the Cosmos was conspiring against him, making sure every where he turned, he'd find something that would remind him of Leah, and unleash a flood of emotions in his mind.

It had been his idea to call their relationship off. They had fooled around with each other in secret, and when Nessie came of age, the imprint ordered him to end things with Leah, and embrace his destiny.

The thing was..., he wasn't quite sure _Nessie_ was his destiny.

He sighed internally.

_He was so screwed._

Nessie was away, along with Quil and Seth. Bells and Edward had gone on a second Honeymoon, since their first one had been cut short by Bella's unplanned pregnancy.

He had energy to burn, and he had no-one to hang out with, so he ran out to the backyard, pulled his shorts off, and phased.

_"Maybe a quick run will clear my head"_, he thought.

He ran through the forest. Running really was exhilarating. It felt almost natural, like an instinct.

He felt a tugging sensation in his gut, guiding him towards Second Beach.

He wasn't too worried, the other wolves had also felt this tugging sensation, except for them, it was less intense. It had started a few days after Leah had left La Push, a move that still tore deep into his heart.

He phased back at the edge of the forest, where he had a clear view of the beach, and the lone figure propped up on her elbows, enjoying the cool breeze.

His wolf hummed in delight, oddly attuned to the woman sitting twenty feet away.

The breeze shifted, and his sensitive nose caught her amazing scent.

She smelled like roses and jasmine; a combination that had his mouth watering like a dog's.

But that scent...he could recognize it anywhere.

The woman shifted, and he caught a glimpse of her smooth, satin-like Olive-coloured legs.

No way...

She lifted her left hand, and brushed a lock of her silky black hair out of her face.

The tattoo on her wrist was as clear as day.

A tattoo of intertwined roses.

_"I got it because they were my dad's favorite, and that's my zodiac sign's flower", she said, smiling at him._

It couldn't be...

"Leah", he breathed.

_And she turned around..._

_He was lost when he looked in her eyes..._

_Gravity moved..._

_And all the strings holding him to earth were cut..._

_His love for his family. Snip! His love for his friends. Snip!His love for himself. Snip!_

_He'd do anything for her. Be anything for her..._

Her beautiful Hazel-Gold eyes were wide with shock and horror.

"Lee...", he began, taking a step forward.

She shook her head vigorously, a sure sign she wanted him to stay away, but he stepped forward anyway.

He could hear her chanting 'no, no, no, no...' with a fair amount of curses thrown in as well.

He was only a few feet away now, and the sun was slowly setting, bathing them both in a fiery orange light that made Leah's skin glow.

"Lee, honey..."

"NO!", she cried out, and to his shock, tears began to form in her eyes.

She gulped in air.

"S-stay away f-from me!", she sobbed, before turning and running away.

He collapsed on the sand, his heart breaking, and his head spinning with questions.

_Had he imprinted on Leah? If he had, how? Why was she so upset?_

And most importantly...

_What about Renesmee?_

_He really was screwed._

* * *

**A/N Please review, and look out for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**REWRITE THE STARS**

* * *

**A Twilight Fanfiction**

**By Coolcat7325**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Twilight. All Twilight characters and rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**DISCLAIMER: Spoilers**

**(SET AFTER BREAKING-DAWN)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Why was Leah's life so shitty?_

_Had she killed someone? Starved a third-world country? Started WWIII?_

Not to her knowledge.

The flight back to Forks had been full of nervous energy, almost as if the regular people who didn't need to deal with supernatural crap were aware something huge could happen at any minute.

Nessie had gone on a hunting run, and had returned with a full belly. Then she had smelled Hayley's blood, and had to go on another hunting run that lasted nearly an hour.

She had decided to run to the airport; what with Hayley's blood 'calling' to her, and the presence of a very fragile human Sue, and a less-fragile-but-just-as-human Leah, Renesmee knew losing control was a guaranteed death warrant.

In the airport, they had to find an excuse for why either Quil or Seth had to sit next to Renesmee, and why Hayley and Leah had to sit nearly seven rows away.

Even with that much of a gap, Renesmee had fidgeted the whole way; the combined strain of resisting the 'call' of Hayley's blood and dealing with the pull of the imprint, which was steadily becoming more and more painful, much to Leah's dismay.

_Why did the little monster get everything Leah wanted so desperately?_

"Well, almost everything", Leah had said out loud, whilst shooting a fond smile at Hayley, who was peering around the airplane in childish curiosity while all the adults cooed and smiled at her. Quil had given her a strange look, and then smiled at Hayley, as well.

Was there really no-one who could resist her?

Leah wondered why.

When they had landed, she had rung up Rosalie. The blonde vampire and the former shape-shifter had become close friends. Who would have thought it?

Rosalie and Emmett had driven up in Rose's car, and had helped Leah load up her luggage.

And then they had seen Hayley.

Rosalie and Emmett had far better control than Renesmee, but they still crouched down in a hunting stance, their eyes darkening from a warm honey shade to an obsidian hue.

Quil and Seth had growled and pushed Sue, Leah and Hayley, who was in Sue's arms, behind them.

"Rose, snap out of it!", Leah had called.

"But...her _blood_", Rosalie had whispered, licking her lips and eyeing Hayley hungrily.

By this time, Renesmee had crouched down as well.

"STOP! Snap out of it, you three. Go hunting. Now!", Leah had ordered.

Thankfully, Emmett had snapped out of his trance, and had ushered Renesmee and Rosalie into the car, and they had driven off to their house, to tell the others about their much needed hunting break.

Leah had wiped her brow, and had taken Hayley from her mother.

Was there really no limit to the amount of shit in her life?

Seth had called up Embry, and had explained the situation as concisely as possibly.

Embry had swung by the airport, picked them up, dropped Quil off at Emily and Sam's to le him hang out a little with Claire and satisfy the imprint bond, and had then dropped the three Clearwater's at their place.

Embry, like Sue, Seth and Quil, was immediately blown away by Hayley, and was gushing over her in no time.

"When are you going to tell Jake?", Embry had asked, picking Hayley up and tossing her in the air, before catching her.

Leah had been watching Embry and Hayley with wary eyes, and hadn't responded at first.

"Lee, you can't keep her away from him forever", he had said gently.

"No, but I can try", she had snapped at him, reaching her arms out to recieve Hayley, who had been giggling happily all this while.

Embry had wrinkled his eyebrows, and had held Hayley a little closer to himself.

"Geez, what is it with you people? Why are you all so attached to my daughter? GIVE HER TO ME!", she had yelled at poor Embry, and Hayley had begun crying, which had made her anger disappear.

"Oh, darling, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell", Leah had said, gently pulling Hayley out of Embry's arms, and cuddling her, whispering soothing words in her ears all the while.

Once Hayley was calm and in better spirits, Leah had apologized to Embry, and had agreed to his suggestion of her going to visit Second Beach, on the condition that he stay at her house and took care of Hayley.

Embry had assured her he would, and Leah had walked out into the crisp evening air, leaving behind Seth, Embry and her mother arguing over who got to play with Hayley.

Hayley would be fine.

But the question was;

_Would_ _Leah_?

She had propped herself on her elbows, and had enjoyed the cool breeze blowing around her.

She felt a slight tug at the base of her abdomen, like an invisible fishing reel pulling her in a certain direction.

And then he had shown up...

Jacob...

The man who had been on the fore-front of her mind for the last two years...

_And, boy, had he grown!_

He had to be easily six-foot one, but now he was easily six-foot five, and the size of his muscles had doubled, so he looked like a handsomer, less green, slightly smaller version of Hulk.

The feelings she had experienced when she had looked into his smoldering Onyx eyes...

The emotions had over-whelmed her, making her head dizzy, and the world spin slightly.

Jacob looked dazed, and then, when he looked at her, it was like she was the only thing he could see clearly.

NO. FLIPPING. WAY.

_Had he just imprinted on her? What the hell? How was that even possible?_

And what about Renesmee?

The questions that had flooded her brain, had washed away all the feelings of happiness and devotion she had experienced a few seconds ago, leaving only confusion, horror and dismay.

She had been planning to stay here for a week, and then leave, keeping the whole visit thing low-key.

But now the Alpha of the Pack had imprinted on her.

Tears that she hadn't known were in her eyes, slid down her cheeks.

_Was she going to be stuck here all over again?_

Jacob took a determined step forward.

"Lee...", he said, somehow managing to sound husky and warm, but breathless as well.

"No, no,not again! Shit, not this again!", she muttered over and over again, hoping denial would make reality disappear.

Unfortunately, the Cosmos truly hated her, and Jacob had taken another step towards her.

_'Now would be a good time for the ground open up and swallow Jacob!'_, she had called out in her head.

Another step...

He was too close...

"S-stay away f-from me!", she sobbed, choking on the words because they just seemed so _wrong_, before she turned tail and fled.

She was confused and upset.

_Was there no end to the pain she had to endure?_

Losing Sam, losing her father, turning into a wolf, falling for Jacob, witnessing Jacob fall in love with Renesmee, the list of shitty things in her life were endless...

She had to leave this godforsaken place, and run away to the safety of a life of loneliness.

'No', a tiny voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Jacob's said, _'You promised Seth and your mother that you'd stay for a week. No matter what, you always keep your promises, remember?'_

She sighed.

Great, she had a voice in her head that resembled Jacob's now. Just perfect.

As if she needed more proof that Fate hated her guts and was out to make her life as miserable as humanly possible, Rosalie called her phone.

"Leah...you have to come to our house. Carlisle might have a theory about why Hayley's blood tempts us...and it's nothing good"

A chill ran up her spine.

When Rosalie sounded that sombre, it usually meant there was bad news.

She hung up on Rosalie, and dialed Embry's number, and instructed him to bring Hayley and Seth over to the Cullen house.

He asked if he should bring Sue, and she said no, refusing to let her mother go into such a dangerous situation.

"Fine, Lee. But I'm going to be there too, just so you know", he said, before hanging up on her.

Leah rubbed her fore-head wearily.

_So she had been wrong. There was no end to the amount of shit in her life._

* * *

**A/N Please, please review, and watch out for updates!**


	6. Chapter 5

**REWRITE THE STARS**

* * *

**A Twilight Fanfiction**

**By Coolcat7325**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Twilight. All Twilight characters and rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**DISCLAIMER: Spoilers**

**(SET AFTER BREAKING-DAWN)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Thanks, Carlisle. And I'm sorry if it is an inconvenience...we'll be there in a few minutes", Leah spoke into the phone, and then hung up.

"Going to explain what is going on? Or do I have to find out from the leeches?", Embry asked, half-jesting and half-serious.

Leah sighed, and turned around to the backseat of Embry's car, where Seth was bouncing an excited Hayley on his lap while she chattered on about dolphins and whales, which made Seth smile.

_That's what Jake would have been doing, if he knew about Hayley._

"Lee?", Embry asked, snapping her out of her musings.

"Right, sorry...so, you know how Rose and Emmett reacted weirdly towards Hayley?", she asked, unable to say Renesmee's name.

_Because it reminded her that Jacob would never be hers. He was Renesmee's by imprinting._

Even if he had 'imprinted' on her earlier today, a feat she still couldn't understand.

She made a mental note to broach the subject with Carlisle and her mom in private.

"Leah?!", Embry nudged her with his shoulder, jolting her from her thoughts for the second time in a few minutes.

"Sorry, got something on my mind...but anyway, you know the weird way they acted?", she repeated her question.

"Yeah..."

Seth leaned forward absent-mindedly, still listening to Hayley, but tuning into their conversation as well.

"Well...Carlisle has a theory about that, and he wants to run some tests on her", Leah said, rubbing her temples tiredly.

"But Lee, you're going to go directly into leech central where_ all_ of them are? What if they lose control?! Seth and I can't defeat all of them!", Embry said, panic lacing his voice.

"It's not going to be a meeting with all of them. How stupid do you think I am?", Leah snorted, "Ed-weird and idiot Bella are on a second honey-moon (*gag*), and I asked Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Renesmee to all leave the house and go do...whatever vampires do. It's only going to be Carlisle and Esme and us", Leah finished.

"Do you think they would attack Hayley?", Seth asked, kissing Hayley on the fore-head, as her chatter died down, and she began to examine the view of the Cullen house warily.

"I don't know"

Embry parked the car outside the gates of their drive-way, and the four of them marched up to the front door, Seth carrying Hayley.

Even before they could knock, the door opened, Esme's smiling face greeting them all.

"Hello. Please, come in, and make yourselves comfortable...", Esme said, still smiling as she led the four of them to the hall.

"Um...you have a lovely home", Leah muttered, trying to diffuse the awkward silence that had fallen upon all of them.

"Thank you", Esme said, before all of them fell back into silence.

Thankfully, Carlisle arrived, relieving the tension a little.

"Hello, Leah, Embry, Seth and Hayley", Carlisle gave the three adults a polite nod and Hayley a smile.

"Hello", Hayley said shyly, "How do you know my name?"

"I saw you when you were a tiny infant, and now you're so big!", Carlisle said leaning down towards Hayley, and reaching out to tweak her nose gently.

Leah took Hayley out of Seth's arms, and held her close.

Instantly, Esme and Carlisle's eyes snapped towards her, their gazes zeroing onto Hayley's delicate neck, where her pulse pumped warm blood.

Esme hissed slightly, her eyes alternating between gold and obsidian.

Hayley shifted slightly, and Embry stepped in front of Leah, effectively shielding Hayley from view.

"I have to go!", Esme said, letting out a strangled gasp, before running out of the front door.

Carlisle stared after her retreating form worriedly.

"Carlisle, maybe I should leave...", Leah said, her voice trailing off, when Carlisle turned back to her, his eyes darkening slightly.

"No, no. It's fine. Esme will go hunting, and hopefully she will be able to control her thirst", Carlisle stated, licking his lips unconsciously.

"Hey Doc? Maybe you should go hunt too", Embry said, taking Hayley out of Leah's arms.

"I'm fine, but let me start with Hayley's tests", Carlisle said, gesturing for them to follow him up the stairs.

Leah sighed mentally.

_'I hope I don't regret this'_, she thought.

* * *

"I find no signs of disease, or medication in her blood stream", Carlisle said to Leah, who frowned.

"But isn't that good?", she asked, her brows furrowing.

"It is", Carlisle agreed, "But it's also only confirming my gut feeling that she might have a gift or an ability of some sort. Heidi of the Volturi has compulsion as her gift, meaning she can compel people into doing what she wants. Maybe Hayley has something similar"

"That doesn't make sense", Seth argued, "Heidi is a vampire, and Hayley is completely normal"

"Mommy, what is a vampire?", Hayley questioned, giving her an inquisitive look.

"I'll explain some other time, okay sweetheart?", Leah said, picking Hayley up from Carlisle's desk where she had been sitting.

Hayley snuggled into her, and Leah rocked her slowly.

"I'm not sure about my theory, but I do have a theory for why Leah was able to conceive and carry Hayley to term", Carlisle said, looking at Leah.

"Okay, I'll bite, why was Leah able to have Hayley? We all, Leah included, thought that Leah was barren, and would be unable to have a baby", Seth said, staring at Carlisle through narrowed eyes.

The whole pack knew how protective Seth was over his sister, even openly taunting Sam, Jacob and Paul whenever they said something cruel about Leah.

Well, it was mostly Paul, and sometimes Sam, but not Jacob. He would always think of her fondly, and had Alpha ordered Paul to shut up about his 'theories' about why Leah had left La Push.

"Well...", Carlisle said, looking at Leah uncomfortably, "It might be because your wolf considers Jacob's wolf as your...mate"

Leah blinked in shock.

"Wait, what?", she asked, her face flushing.

Thankfully, Hayley was already dozing off against Leah's chest, enabling her to avoid awkward questions.

"Your wolf is the only female, right?", Carlisle asked, pausing for a moment, before continuing when Leah, Seth and Embry nodded, "So...maybe in the pack hierachy you are considered the Alpha Female to Jacob's Alpha wolf?"

"But if this was true, why don't I have the Alpha voice, and all the other crap?", Leah asked, trying to shift everyones attention away from the 'mate' part.

Carlisle shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Leah. I could be wrong...", Carlisle said, before giving her a startlingly piercing glance, "...or I could be right", he said.

She would have to explain the 'imprinting' spectacle that had occurred only a few hours ago. _She needed answers._

"Carlisle...if what you're saying is true, and that Hayley has a gift, how come she's human? Don't you have to be a vampire, or at the very least, a wolf?", Embry asked.

"No", Carlisle said, shaking his head decisively, "If the gift is very strong- and in Hayley's case it is indeed strong- it could reside in the person in question even when they are human. Like in Bella's case"

"So Bella's shield will block Hayley's power?", Seth questioned.

"No, her shield cannot block powers that deal with emotional manipulation, like Jasper's or Chelsea's power"

"So...what now? Is Hayley going to be in any danger?"

"If the Volturi get to know, Aro will want her rather badly", Carlisle said, "And other than attracting a few vampires now and then, she won't be any danger, unless of course, the vampire attacks you, in which case-"

Carlisle was cut off by the sound of the front-door breaking downstairs.

"What the-", Embry began, but was cut off by the sound of a high-pitched screech.

"Where is she? _Where is she?_ My vision led me here, so where is she? I called Edward and Bella last night already, so they should be here soon. But where is she?", the voice continued to scream.

"That's Alice, we must see what's happening!", Carlisle ran down the stairs, Leah, Seth and Embry right on his tail.

The pixie Cullen was wailing, while the rest of the vampires stared at her in shock.

The only one near her was a tall blond vampire, the Major, Leah recalled.

"What's going on here? Alice, are you alright?", Carlisle asked, looking worried.

Renesmee stepped forward looking tense, and touched Carlisle's arm, showing him something.

Carlisle looked more worried than ever when Renesmee drew back her arm.

"We were hunting, like Leah asked", Rosalie said, explaining for the benefit of the others, "when suddenly Esme turned up. We just assumed she was thirsty, or that she wanted to check-up on us. But then she told us about Hayley's blood affecting her as well, and then Alice's vision went blank. We weren't too worried, but then she saw Leah and Hayley both...Leah was arguing with Bella. Alice has been seeing this from yesterday, but then she saw Hayley. And then...she ran here and broke down the front door", Rosalie said, finishing.

"Alice, what did you see about Hayley?", Leah asked the pixie Cullen who was still on the floor, trying to keep the rising panic out of her voice.

"Her...blood...so.._.good_", the pixie crooned, licking her lips.

The Major turned towards Hayley as well, practically salivating as he looked at Hayley.

"NO! All of you, stop! Shit, _this is why I told you all to stay away!_", Leah cried.

Thankfully, Seth and Embry managed to regain their wits and pushed Jasper out of the door.

He was letting himself be pushed away, Leah realized. He could easily defeat all the vampires in the house, but for some reason, he didn't want to hurt Hayley.

"Okay, Renesmee-", Leah started, but paused, the girl's name leaving a bitter taste in her mouth, "Please make everybody feel sated, and less...er...thirsty"

Renesmee nodded, touching the suddenly blood-thirsty vampires' arms, making them sigh blissfully.

"Okay, now all of you take a step ba-"

Before Leah could finish, the broken door that was swinging weakly on its hinges, burst open again, to let in the two people she loathed most.

"Why did you call us Alice?", Bella's nasally voice reverberated through the suddenly quite room.

Before Alice could so much as open her mouth, Bella jerked her head towards Hayley.

"Delicious..."

Edward reacted strangely, however, his mouth falling open, and then..._he turned and freaking shoved Bella out of the door!_

"Control yourself, Bella!", he said in a firm voice.

Bella's mouth flopped open in shock, but then she nodded once, and then ran away, possibly to hunt.

Leah sent a quite mental apology to the dozens of animals that were dying for her and Hayley's sake.

Edward sent her an amused glance that she returned with a frosty glare.

"What just happened? And how are you immune to Hayley's blood?", Leah demanded.

"I'm not", Edward said, shaking his head.

"Not what?", Seth asked, walking into the house.

"I'm not immune to Hayley's blood. The pull is as bad- or good, I guess, in this case- as Bella's blood was", Edward explained.

"Then how are you resisting? Even Esme had some trouble", Embry asked curiously, joining the conversation.

Edward grinned.

"It's because she's too rare to harm. She's practically one-of-a kind", he said, still grinning.

"What the hell do you mean?", Leah asked, her curiosity piqued.

Edward's grin vanished.

"Wait...Carlisle, you didn't realize?"

"Realize what?", Leah asked him impatiently.

He turned to look at her, his face blank with confusion.

"You seriously don't know?"

"No, I don't fricking know! Fricking spit it out already!", Leah yelled at him, impatience testing her already short temper.

"Hayley is very rare, and very special, because only one or two of her kind appear only once or twice every few thousand years", Edward began.

_"But what is her kind?"_, Leah, Embry, Seth, Renesmee, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Alice asked in unison.

"She's a Siren...and a really powerful one at that"

The vampires all gasped, and stared at Hayley.

"You mean a Siren like those evil singing mermaid things?", Leah asked slowly.

"No", Carlisle and Edward said in unison.

"I mean the different, stronger kind", Edward continued on his own, "the kind who's blood tempts everyone"

"Come again?", Leah asked, confused.

Edward sighed in exasperation.

"Basically, if she was just a human, she would function like a Singer. But if she is a shifter's child, I guess she invokes specific reactions in different species; blood lust in vampires and hybrids, possessive and protective feelings in shifters, and adoration in humans, and the rest, if they can get past the blood lust/protectiveness"

"Huh. But what if she was a vampire?", Leah asked.

Edward blanched.

"She'd...er...pull people towards her and eat them"

Leah, Embry and Seth all winced.

She knew Edward would know the question she was going to ask, but she asked it anyway.

"Eat them as in drink their blood?"

"No. Eat them as in eat them whole, bones and all"

The room started spinning, and Leah felt Edward swoop forward and grab Hayley, as she crumpled to the floor in shock.

"Goodnight", she mumbled dreamily, before her whole world went black.

* * *

**A/N Please review! And I know many of you are confused, but we will clear things up in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**REWRITE THE STARS**

* * *

**A Twilight Fanfiction**

**By Coolcat7325**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Twilight. All Twilight characters and rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**DISCLAIMER: Spoilers**

**(SET AFTER BREAKING-DAWN)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_The room started spinning, and Leah felt Edward swoop forward and grab Hayley, as she crumpled to the floor in shock._

* * *

Leah groaned as she woke up. Her head hurt like hell, and she had crick in her neck.

_Had she really fainted? God, how embarrassing!_

She shook her head, and looked around the room, trying to take stock of her situation. She recognized this room.

_Wasn't this the place where she told stupid Bella to just choose between Edward and Jacob, and to stop torturing Jake? Had some part of her considered him as hers even then?_

Seth waltzed into the room with Hayley in his arms.

"Mommy, are you feeling better?", Hayley asked, reaching out towards her.

"We, er, told her you needed a nap because you didn't feel too good", Seth said sheepishly.

"I'm fine, darling. Give her to me Seth", Leah ordered, reaching towards Hayley.

Rosalie, Embry, Carlisle and Edward all burst into the room.

Thankfully, none of the vampires hissed or attacked Hayley.

"We've got more control than you give us credit for, Leah", Edward said reproachfully, "Besides, the first time we saw her, we were not prepared"

"What happened? How long was I, er, napping?", Leah asked.

"Almost an hour. Hayley woke up a few minutes before you", Carlisle answered her, shooting Hayley a fond smile.

_So apparently no-one could resist her pull, and now she knew why._

"Does anyone else know that Hayley is a Siren?", Leah asked, giving Embry and Seth pointed stares.

"No-one", Embry said, knowing that Leah was referring to Sam and Jacob.

"Does Jacob know yet?", Rosalie asked.

Leah shook her head 'no'.

Edward sighed, and even Carlisle looked a little reproachful.

"Carlisle, I have a question?", Leah said, trying to divert the topic.

Carlisle nodded, "Shoot".

"So, Hayley is a really powerful Siren, right?"

"Yes. In fact, it's a miracle the Volturi haven't figured out yet. Demetri is the best tracker in the world. Her pull is practically irresistible", Carlisle answered, his honey-gold eyes glinting with fascination.

"Okay. But how come none of the vampires who wandered around my house attacked her?"

Carlisle and Edward tilted their heads, pondering her question.

"I suppose its because of the other humans living in your building", Edward said at last,"The combined scent of all those human's should have thrown them off track. Even elite trackers would have trouble pin-pointing her location"

"So if she hung out with the Pack, would her scent be covered?", Leah asked, her heart racing with hope.

"No. I'm sorry Leah, but she's not like Bella was-"

"Thank god for that", Leah muttered, making Rosalie and Embry stifle their laughter, and Edward glare at her.

"As I was saying, she's not like Bella, or any other Singer. As a Siren, no scent sticks to her. It might be hidden, but it can never be completely covered"

"Oh", Leah said, disappointment filling her heart.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Lee", Seth said, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"What is going on, Mommy?", Hayley asked, reaching up to twirl a lock of Leah's lush Mocha-colored hair.

"Nothing, darling", Leah said, not wanting to scare Hayley.

"Lee, why don't you take Hayley down to First Beach? I'm sure she'll love it", Embry put in.

"But what if Jake or Sam or someone see's her?", Leah asked, "I can't risk that"

"Don't worry so much, Lee", Embry said, rolling his eyes, "Jake and Sam are on Patrol. Problem solved"

"But what about the others?"

"Lee, if you stay here, someone or the other is going to see Hayley", Seth said gently, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

Leah sighed.

Rosalie sensed that she was on the fence about the idea, and said, "Why don't we ask Hayley?"

"Hayley, do you want to go to the beach?", Seth asked, running his fingers through Hayley's hair gently.

"Yeah! Beach, beach, beach! Mommy, let's go to the beach!", Hayley burbled, clapping her hands together, and giving Leah the puppy eyes.

_How could she resist those eyes? They made her look exactly like her father..._

Leah quelled the thought, and looked at Hayley, who was staring up at her expectantly.

"Sure, sweetheart", Leah said with a sigh.

Leah waved good-bye to the Cullens, and as she left the house, she noticed that Renesmee, the pixie, the Major and Bella were all inexplicably missing.

Edward had walked her out, and now he answered her question,"They went on another hunting trip"

Leah nodded, and cuddled Hayley closer.

"Mommy, let's go!", Hayley said, tugging on the sleeve of her shirt impatiently.

Leah sighed, and ruffled the the top of Hayley's head, and gave Edward and Carlisle a parting wave.

* * *

"Hayley, sweetie, aren't you tired?", Leah asked.

They had been at the beach for almost an hour, and it seemed Hayley still hadn't run out of energy.

"Just five more minutes, mommy", Hayley said, laughing and splashing the water around her.

Leah watched warily from her side. She had strictly forbidden Hayley from going into the water, letting her play only where the water met the sand.

"Leah?! Is that you? When did you get here?", a familiar voice called out from behind her.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_

She turned around to see Collin with his arm around a pretty woman with Emerald Green eyes.

"Hey, Collin", Leah said, quickly picking up Hayley, who, luckily, did not protest, and only burrowed into Leah's hair.

"So, when did you get here?", Collin repeated, smiling at her.

"Yesterday. Aren't you going to introduce us?", Leah said, gesturing to the woman.

"Right, sorry. But it's been too long! We'll have to catch up sometime!", Collin said enthusiastically, before turning to the woman, "Lee, this is Anna. Anna, this is Leah. She was part of the Pack"

"Collin!", Leah hissed.

_Had he actually told her their secret?_

"Chill, Lee. Anna knows everything", Collin said, looking at the woman adoringly.

_So she hadn't run away screaming. But did she know about imprinting? It was pretty obvious that the couple weren't together because of some wolf mojo._

"And Sam was okay with this?", Leah asked curiously.

"Sam and I duked it out", Collin said with a nonchalant shrug.

_So his Alpha didn't like the idea of it, eh? Then Leah was completely for it._

Leah grinned internally. She might have got past Sam, but that didn't mean she forgave him.

"Mommy, can you put me down?", Hayley asked timidly.

"Sure, darling", Leah said, and set Hayley down gently, before turning to face a stunned Collin.

"Mommy?", he finally got out, "You're a mother? Are you married? Who's the father?"

"Mommy, who are they?", Hayley asked, peering at the couple curiously.

Collin turned towards Hayley grinning, and then he looked into her eyes with shock written all over his features, his face going pale.

But he didn't seem shocked because Hayley was very obviously Jacob's daughter.

No, he seemed _dazed_...

_Awestruck_...

_Horrified_...

She had seen this expression on Jacob's face yesterday...

_Shit_.

"Lee...", Collin said in a detached voice.

Anna, on the other hand, seemed completely oblivious to the very obvious imprint that had occurred, and began to gush over Hayley.

"What are you going to do?", Leah whispered to a distressed looking Collin, "You told her everything, she can easily tell someone else!"

"I-I Don't-", Collin was cut off by another voice.

"Leah..."

_Crap. This was like a car crash in progress._

"Jacob?", Collin asked, seeming as confused as Leah, "Don't you have Patrol to do?"

"I swapped with Paul", Jacob replied, his eyes on Leah, "I needed to talk to Leah"

_No, no, no!_

Then, like the universe was trying to see how much more shit Leah could take, Hayley, who had been effectively hidden up until this point, tugged her sleeve and asked;

"Mommy, can we go home? Uncle Seth and uncle Embry said they'd take me to get ice-cream"

Jacob looked like he'd been punched in the face.

_And then..._

_He turned..._

_And looked directly into Hayley's eyes..._

_Confusion..._

_Recognition..._

_Shock..._

_Hurt..._

_Anger..._

Emotions danced across his face.

"Leah?", he said, his voice tight with fury, "Explain"

And all she could think of was;

_Well, the wolf's out of the bag._

* * *

**A/N Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	8. Chapter 7

**REWRITE THE STARS**

* * *

**A Twilight Fanfiction**

**By Coolcat7325**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Twilight. All Twilight characters and rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**DISCLAIMER: Spoilers**

**(SET AFTER BREAKING-DAWN)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_"Leah?", he said, his voice tight with fury, "Explain"_

* * *

Leah wanted out. She wanted to quit. Throw in the towel. Pitch a fit and cry until Fate decided to cut her some slack.

_Crap. This is why she hadn't come back to the Rez. It was just one disaster after another._

"Leah?", Jacob asked, tilting his head, and narrowing his eyes, looking remarkably similar to Hayley when she wanted answers.

_'Well, duh! He's her father, stupid! Who did you expect her to take after? The President?'_, her snarky inner voice, that still sounded like Jacob, asked.

She sighed.

Hayley tugged a little on her sleeve, and whispered, "Mommy...is he my daddy?"

"Lee- Leah-", Jacob caught himself, breaking her heart a little in the process.

_Why wouldn't he address her by her nickname?_

"Leah", Jacob continued, tiredness replacing the anger in his voice, "this is important. _Am I her father?_"

Again, she was struck by the resemblance between the two of them.

The same tilted head, the same questioning eyes, the same, tiny crease between their eye-brows as they frowned...

_Yep. There was no hiding it. If Jacob looked in a mirror, he wouldn't even need to ask._

"Jacob...", she began, swallowing slightly, "Can you come over later...please? I promise I'll explain everything, and I'll answer all your questions truthfully. Just not here, not now...", she said, practically begging.

Jacob crossed his arms, his posture rigid, and his face stony.

"Please, Jake...just let me get Hayley home. Please"

It was all she could offer and all she could ask of him. She squeezed her eyes shut.

_She couldn't blame him if he demanded an explanation. It was exactly what she would have done, if their situations were reversed._

"Lee...", he said, and she opened her eyes slowly.

She was shocked to see his face, which had softened considerably.

"Twenty minutes", he said, his voice still a bit stiff, but without the angry tone.

"Twenty minutes", he repeated, "before I come to your house. And then you owe me some explanations"

She breathed a sigh of relief, hope thrumming in her chest.

She mouthed a quick 'thank-you' to Jacob, gave an apologetic shrug to a stunned-looking Collin, waved good-bye to a confused Anna, and whisked Hayley back home.

* * *

"Woah, what's the rush?", Embry asked, when she reached home, panting and out of breathe.

"I was at the beach...", Leah said, trying to explain while putting together the ingredients needed to bake cookies.

_Maybe these could be considered as I'm-sorry-I-tried-to-hide-my-pregnancy-and-your-daughter-from-you cookies?_

"And...?", Seth prodded, jarring her out of her thoughts.

_Jeez, what was with her just blanking out whenever she was thinking?_

"And I ran into Collin..._who imprinted on Hayley_"

"What?!", Seth and Embry said at exactly the same time.

"Yeah..._and then Jacob showed up_"

"WHAT?!", they shouted loudly in unison, making Leah clap her hands over her ears.

"Why don't you yell a little louder? I'm pretty sure they're a few people in Japan who didn't go deaf yet", Leah said sarcastically, whisking eggs into her cookie batter.

"Not funny, Lee. What happened"

"He demanded an explanation, what else did you expect?", Leah said, her face falling, "He's coming here in...fifteen minutes"

"Do you want us to stay back?", Embry asked, concern visible on his face.

"No", Leah said quickly, "You guys take Hayley to get ice-cream. I don't want her to have to witness this. Besides..., I think this 'conversation' will go better without an audience"

"Okay, Lee", Seth said, "but remember, all you need to do is call, and we'll be right here"

"Thanks, you guys. You're the best little brothers a girl could ever hope for"

"Hey, don't you dare go sappy on me, Clearwater", Embry said, grinning, "and of course we're the best. Nobody can beat the awesomeness of Embry and Seth!"

"Way to ruin a moment, Em", Leah said, rolling her eyes, but grinning all the same.

"Now go. Keep Hayley distracted, and don't come back for about another hour", she said, shooing Embry, Seth and Hayley towards Seth's car.

"Bye, mommy!", Hayley called out. Apparently, she had completely forgotten about the shit that had happened at the beach, and seemed to be satisfied with getting ice-cream.

_Thank god for short attention spans_!

The minute she heard the car engine rev up, she rushed up the stairs to her old room, and pulled a small cardboard-box out from the recesses of her closet.

_She could only hope this little 'meeting' went well..._

* * *

As he made his way up the drive, feelings of anticipation and nervousness made his hands tremble the slightest bit.

His wolf was howling wantonly; the close proximity to his mate left him full of desire, want and need.

Jacob sighed as he knocked on the door.

_Whatever the outcome of this 'meeting' was...it wouldn't be pretty._

He was too lost in thought to notice the sinister scarlet eyes that watched him silently.

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry this is so short, but the next one will explain everything! I promise! Please, please review, favourite, and follow!**


	9. Chapter 8

**REWRITE THE STARS**

* * *

**A Twilight Fanfiction **

**By Coolcat7325**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Twilight. All Twilight characters and rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**DISCLAIMER: Spoilers**

**(SET AFTER BREAKING-DAWN)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_To say he was nervous was the under-statement of the century._

The whole walk to the Clearwater residence, he had felt like he was being followed.

Well, not followed, per say...

More like he was being _observed_...

_Watched_...

_He really needed to cut back on horror-movie marathons._

Jacob raised his fist, and knocked on the door.

He heard her say "Come in! The door's not locked!"

He pushed the door and stepped in, looking around, checking and noting his surroundings, his wolf's instincts taking over.

"I'm in the kitchen, Jacob", she called out.

As he walked towards the kitchen, he caught a whiff of..._chocolate_?

Was Leah Clearwater, the rebel of La Push,_ baking_?!

He sniffed slightly, trying to catch her unique Roses-and-Jasmine scent, that made his wolf howl with longing.

He had ended up in the kitchen by now, and his mouth fell open slightly, as he saw her shove a batch of cookies into the oven, before she removed her mitts and turned towards him, looking equal parts anxious and nervous.

"Um...do you want talk here on in the hall?", Leah asked, fiddling with the hem of her shirt nervously.

"Here's fine", Jacob replied, sounding a bit too curt.

"Okay...um...take a seat?", she said, gesturing to the dining table.

He obliged, walking towards it and plopping down on one of the chairs as he had been inclined to do over the years.

"So...I know you want answers, but I had good reason to-", Leah began, but he cut her off.

"Of course I want answers", he said, his voice devoid of emotion, as he tried to keep his anger at bay, "and I'm sure you kept telling yourself you had good reason. _You fricking hid my own daughter from me for two years_!"

"I know you're angry, and upset, but-", she began once more, only to be cut off by him again.

"_Upset_?You think I'm upset?! I'm more than fricking upset!"

Leah narrowed her eyes.

"It wasn't easy for me either, alright!", she yelled, "Dealing with life as a single mom hasn't been cake-walk, okay?"

"Being an Alpha isn't any easier", he shot back.

She crossed her arms defiantly.

"Well, then, almighty Alpha, let me ask you this; what the hell exactly do you have to deal with? _Evil vampires_? You have the Pack. _The Cullens_? You're happy playing lap-dog for Isabitch, so that's not a problem, either-"

"Don't bring Bella into-"

"I'll bring whomever the hell I want into this!", she shrieked, looking deranged, "Do you deal taking care of a toddler every day? Work stress? People judging you based on your skin color or your heritage? No! No, you don't! The Pack practically worships the fricking ground you walk on!"

Jacob laughed incredulously, making her stop her rant.

"The Pack 'worships' me now? Sam hates me. Paul annoys the shit out of me on an almost daily basis. The pups keep giving me crap about the Cullens and Nessie. Collin spilt our secret to Anna, whom a majority of the Pack can't stand, and they all expect _me_ to get Collin to get his shit together. Meanwhile, I have to deal with taking care of Billy, the crap people keep saying about us being on Steroids and giving drugs to younger kids as well. Plus, the school's always on my case about missing out on too many days! So what part of my life is perfect, exactly?"

The two of them were practically in each others faces. They were breathing heavily, their cheeks flushed, and their eyes full of anger and bitterness.

"I'm sorry", Leah said, "I didn't realize how much shit you were dealing with. And you didn't come here for this anyways"

"It's fine", he said, a little stiffly, "It actually felt good to get that shit out of my system"

She offered him a small smile, "Glad I could help"

They lapsed into a slightly awkward silence, that lasted for a few seconds, before Leah spoke again.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday...did you r-really imprint on me?", she asked, looking down at the floor.

Jacob nodded, "I did"

"But what about your imprint on Renesmee?"

Jacob tilted his head, frowning as he pondered her question.

"Our connection broke the minute I looked at you again", he said at last.

A part of Leah's mind- one that was larger than she'd like to admit- was screaming with happiness.

_This was what she wanted, wasn't it? Happiness on a silver plater. Jacob, Hayley, a family, no wolf drama, no Renesmee or Bella..._

It was tempting. Very tempting.

But life had tricked her too many times for her to just wander into the unknown blindly.

_Could she really trust him? _

Jacob could see that she was weighing the situation.

"You wouldn't have had to deal with the pregnancy thing alone, you know", he said, trying to get her to respond to him, "I would have stayed, if I had known-"

It was the wrong thing to say.

"Jacob, I didn't want you to stay because of a baby", she said, in a low voice that was laced with pain and hurt, "I wanted you to stay because you _loved_ me. Not because I was pregnant"

"We can start over", he said, sudden panic entering his words.

_She had to know he loved her. She couldn't leave him. He couldn't deal with that. She had to stay._

Leah looked away, so he couldn't see the tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes.

She looked out the window, and caught sight of a pair of blazing scarlet eyes gazing at her from the bushes.

_What the hell?_

Before she could so much as blink, the eyes vanished.

_If it was a Cold One, wouldn't Jacob had seen it?_

"Leah?", Jacob asked, waiting for a reply.

She took a deep breathe, steadying herself for the hardest thing she'd ever do. She couldn't take a chance. Her heart was still too vulnerable. She couldn't deal with the heartache and pain of Jacob leaving her.

"Thank you, Jacob", she whispered, still looking anywhere but at him, "But we've been hurt too many times. This would never have worked out. Fate hates me. If you could break your first imprint, who can guarantee that you won't break your supposed second one?"

"Leah, there were never any guarantees with wolves", he said, desperate to change her mind.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I wish I could accept what you're offering, but I can't. Not now. Renesmee will make you happy. I can't"

"You don't know that. And anyway, Nessie's not important to me anymore. _You are_. You make me happy, Lee"

"Jacob", Leah said, exasperated, "This is your 'imprint' talking. I can't do this. Not for the time-being, at least"

"Are you saying I have a shot?"

"I'm saying I'm not staying here long", she replied levelly.

Before Jacob could say anything, the oven timer dinged, coinciding perfectly with a series of howling.

"Go", Leah said, turning away once more, as the tears began to fall, "They need you. Go"

Jacob opened his mouth to argue, but another chorus of howls made him shut his mouth, his face hardening.

"This conversation isn't over", he said, turning to sprint out the door.

"To me it is", Leah said, turning to go up the stairs.

Jacob stiffened, before marching towards her, and grabbing her fore-arms, before pulling her into a deep kiss.

She squeaked in surprise, but he just kissed her even deeper.

She almost melted, but a third round of howling made him break away.

"I'll see you later", he breathed, before running out of her house and phasing in her yard.

The Jacob-wolf turned towards her, his eyes beseeching, before it ran into the woods that dotted the border of her house.

Leah slid down onto the floor, her hand on her lips, shock setting in.

_What in hell just happened?_

* * *

**A/N Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**REWRITE THE STARS**

* * *

**A Twilight Fanfiction**

**By Coolcat7325**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Twilight. All Twilight characters and rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**DISCLAIMER: Spoilers**

**(SET AFTER BREAKING-DAWN)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Leah Clearwater had never felt more shocked, surprised or confused in her life.

_Had Jacob...kissed her?!_

She was rooted to her spot on the floor. Her limbs felt like jelly, and her brain had turned to mush.

Jacob Black kissed her.

_Jacob Black_ kissed her.

Jacob Black _kissed her._

_What the hell?_

Almost as if they had rehearsed it, Embry, Seth and Hayley burst into the house.

"Mommy, I got chocolate ice-cream! My favorite!", Hayley trilled, twirling around the room.

"That's great, sweetheart", Leah murmured softly, her head still giddy after the kiss.

"Lee, we have to go", Seth said, scooping up Hayley and plopping her down on the counter, making her giggle.

"Pack emergency", Embry said, answering her unasked question.

"Phase in the woods, please. I don't need Hayley traumatized", Leah said, managing to pull herself together.

Embry nodded.

"Lee, did you tell Jake?", Seth asked, looking at her questioningly.

"Um..."

"Lee!", Seth exclaimed, as Embry groaned in defeat, "What the hell were you doing then?"

Unthinkingly, she put her fingers on her lips.

"_He kissed you?!_ I'll murder him!", Seth yelled.

"See, this is exactly why I don't tell you stuff", Leah muttered.

"Seth, we've got to go", Embry reminded, as he placed his hands on Seth's shoulders and steered him out of the house.

Leah mouthed a 'thank-you', to which Embry shrugged in reply.

"Mommy, where are uncle Seth, and uncle Embry going? What happened to uncle Quil? Who was the man on the beach? He kept staring at me", Hayley fired question after question at Leah, making her smile.

"Mommy, what are you thinking about?", Hayley asked, tilting her head to the right, her earlier questions apparently forgotten.

"Hmm...nothing, sweetheart. Did you like your ice-cream?", Leah asked, chucking Hayley under her chin lightly.

"I liked it very much. It was chocolate, my favorite!", Hayley said, smiling up at Leah, showing her pearly white teeth and dimples.

"Chocolate, huh? What did uncle Seth and uncle Embry get?", Leah asked, her heart aching slightly when she looked at Hayley's eyes.

_Jake's eyes._

"Uncle Seth got chocolate, too! Uncle Embry got vanilla, with chocolate fudge. You should come too, mommy"

"Maybe some other time, but for now, it's time for bed, okay sweetheart?", Leah said, smiling fondly at her.

"Okay", Hayley agreed, "I love you, mommy"

Leah swallowed slightly.

_This was the reason she hadn't told Jacob. She couldn't lose the affection Hayley held for her._

"I love you, too, sweetie", Leah said, kissing Hayley on her fore-head softly, before adding a soft, "more than you'll ever know"

_It was time. She'd made up her mind. Hayley would meet her father._

* * *

**A/N Please, please review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**REWRITE THE STARS**

* * *

**A Twilight Fanfiction**

**By Coolcat7325**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Twilight. All Twilight characters and rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**DISCLAIMER: Spoilers**

**(SET AFTER BREAKING-DAWN)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_His mind was focused solely on Leah._

The way her lips had felt, the emotions he'd experienced...

There was no doubt about it. He really had imprinted on Leah Clearwater, and he'd do anything to make her his.

_"Jake, can you shut up? I don't want to think about kissing my sister!"_, Seth's disgruntled voice spoke into his head.

"_What the hell do you mean by imprinting on Leah?_", Paul asked curiously.

"_He's not the only one who imprinted. I did, too_", Collin said softly.

_"Yeah? On who? Anna?"_, Jared asked, his curiosity piqued.

_"Leah's daughter"_, Collin answered, effectively stunning the Pack into silence.

_"Leah doesn't have a daughter. She can't have children, remember?"_, Brady said.

_"Plus, Leah isn't here. You have to look at someone to imprint on them, dumbass"_, Paul reminded Collin.

His words triggered a memory from Jacob; the one of Leah on the beach, where he'd imprinted on her.

_"Okay, what the hell is going on here?"_, Sam asked, joining the Pack mind.

_"Leah's back"_, Jared informed Sam.

_"And Jake imprinted on her. Oh, also, Collin imprinted on her daughter"_, Brady explained.

_"Are you all high on something? Leah doesn't have a daughter"_

Sam's words triggered another memory, this time from Collin.

_"What even...who was that Collin?"_, Sam asked, his fury evident.

_"That's Hayley"_, Embry said, sighing.

"_She's Lee's daughter, and my niece_", Seth added, happiness and adoration lacing his words.

_"Guys, can we talk about this later? Quil has important news"_, Brady said impatiently.

_"I was on patrol..._", Quil began, "_When I caught the scent of a leech. But it was strange. The scent kept criss-crossing...I couldn't track it without ending up going in circles. But the weirdest thing is, most of the tracks led me to the Clearwater house. Seth lives there, so Sue's smell should be neutered, but the scent was strongest there"_

A memory flashed through their minds; Carlisle explaining to Leah, Seth and Embry about Hayley being a Siren.

"_Shit, Embry. Lee'll kill us if she finds out that we spilt this!_", Seth exclaimed.

"_So, Hayley is the danger, then_", Sam said slowly.

The whole pack could see where his train of thought was headed.

"_Nope. No way. You are not slaughtering my niece_", Seth's voice was full of anger.

"_She's dangerous!_", Sam insisted.

"_She's a three-year old!_", Seth and Embry yelled furiously in unison.

"_She's a freak of nature! A monster!_", Sam roared back.

"_We turn into giant dogs! How is a normal, human toddler with a gift a monster?!_", Quil asked, joining the conversation, feeling just as enraged as Seth and Embry.

"_She's also my daughter. Well, maybe, I'm not sure..., but still...I won't let you hurt her, Sam_", Jacob added, entering the conversation for the first time.

"_Fine_", Sam said, seething, "_Why don't we hold a meeting tomorrow, along with the Cullens. We'll decide the girl's fate there. Deal?_"

"_Fine. Quil, Brady, you guys continue patrol. I'll set up a meeting with the Cullens. The rest of you, go home and get some rest. Jared, Collin, get ready to take the next shift_", Jacob gave orders briskly, the Alpha in him coming to life.

As Seth and Embry prepared to phase out, Jacob called out to them, "_Tell Leah, alright?_"

"_Okay. But stay away from my sister, Black_", Seth said, narrowing his eyes slightly at Jacob.

_Jacob was done with staying away. He was going to win Leah Clearwater's heart._

* * *

"Lee..., we have some bad news"

Leah looked from Embry's somber face to Seth's scowling one.

"What happened?", she asked.

"The Pack found out about Hayley...", Seth began, pausing when Leah sucked in her breathe, "and they want to hold a meeting tomorrow. To discuss whether or not-", Seth stopped, unable to continue.

"Whether or not Hayley gets to live", Embry finished gravely.

_And just like that, Leah's life fell apart._

* * *

**A/N PLease, please review, follow and favorite!**


	12. Chapter 11

**REWRITE THE STARS**

* * *

**A Twilight Fanfiction**

**By Coolcat7325**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Twilight. All Twilight characters and rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**DISCLAIMER: Spoilers**

**(SET AFTER BREAKING-DAWN)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

It was like Leah's worst nightmare had come true.

_Because they were after Hayley_.

When she'd faced the new-born army, she had felt only anticipation.

When she'd faced the Volturi, she had felt skeptical.

But now...

Now she felt real, genuine _terror_.

"There _has _to be something we can do!", Seth said, breaking the silence that had engulfed the four people sitting around the dining table.

Embry, Sue, Seth and Leah were gathered around the dining table at the Clearwater house, desperately trying to find a way to protect Hayley. Quil had already called and had promised to try his best to dissuade Sam.

"I knew Sam was an asshole. But I can't believe even he'd stoop this low", Embry stated furiously.

"_I _can believe that", Leah muttered unhappily, "But what I can't believe is that Collin is just going to stand by and watch Sam kill his imprint", she said, wincing at he word 'kill'.

"What did you expect?", Seth asked, sounding unusually bitter, "He hasn't been the same since he met Anna. He'd do anything for her. Even murder his own imprint"

"But why?", Leah asked curiously, "Why Anna, I mean? Sure, the kid could claim it's love, but there are a lot more people better than her. He even imprinted-"

Embry snorted, "Exactly, he even imprinted. You've got your answer"

"What do you mean?", Leah asked, staring at Embry.

"I guess you really are normal again, then", Seth muttered.

"Collin won't ever admit it, but he's only able to tolerate Anna because she reminds his wolf of Hayley. On a sub-conscious level, the wolf is attracted to whomever he feels replicates his imprint, but this is only _before_ he imprints", Embry explained.

_Well, that hurt. Did that mean Sam only liked her because she reminded him of her cousin?_

Leah pushed that thought aside.

"But...Anna seems really nice. Why doesn't the Pack like her?", Sue asked, looking puzzled.

"She _really_ hates imprinting. Especially on children. She thinks it's weird and creepy", Seth said, looking pissed off.

And Leah knew exactly why;

Seth had wanted to imprint since the day he had phased.

"Which part of Anna seems like Hayley?", Leah asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Some things are really subtle, like how they have similarly shaped eye-brows, and how Hayley and Anna have almost identically shaped faces. And the biggest similarity; Hayley's scent"

"Her _scent_?"

"Yeah. Hayley's scent is almost..._addictive_. But Anna's is like a pale imitation ", Embry put in.

"What the heck does Hayley smell like?"

"Peaches, Cinnamon, and Orange-blossoms", Seth replied immediately.

"Weirdo", Leah muttered.

"Hey!", Seth whined, pushing out his bottom lip, and pouting sulkily.

"Back to the topic at hand", Sue said, bringing everyone's attention back to the problem they were facing, "_What can we do?_"

"Run?", Leah offered, "I mean, I already did it once. Who can stop me from doing it again? Besides, that's where Hayley grew up, so-"

"NO!", the three others shouted.

"Why not?", Leah asked, annoyed.

"Because Hayley's powers are only going to get stronger. At least here, she stands a chance of survival, with the wolves around", Embry stated.

"Besides, Collin imprinted on her-", Seth began.

"But Anna-"

"It's impossible for an imprint to resist her imprinter, Lee. Besides, if you separate the two of them, Hayley might not survive. You saw how Sam was when Emily wasn't around, right?", Seth reminded her.

Leah rolled her eyes.

She had forgotten all about the imprinting bullshit. Imprints can't deny their imprinters, imprints can't live without their wolves, blah, blah, blah...

She couldn't help but feel annoyed that her daughter had been sucked into all this super-natural crap despite Leah's best efforts to stop it, and she especially hated that Collin would be hovering over Hayley for the rest of her child-hood.

_As if she needed more people obsessed with her daughter, following her around everywhere like body-guards._

Although she appreciated their dedication towards Hayley's safety, she'd go berserk if the wolves didn't back off and give her some space.

"What about Jake?", Seth asked, his voice shaking Leah out of her reverie

"I can't believe Jacob would let his own _daughter_ get hurt", Sue said, her expression fierce.

But here, Embry shook his head.

"Jake's smart", Embry said, "He's letting Sam call the shots on this one, because he knows we'll protect Hayley. Besides, if she's proved innocent- which she _will be_\- then Sam has no grounds to hurt her. Plus, there's a high chance Jared and Paul will support Sam, even though Hayley is Rachel's niece. They want to keep their imprints safe, and it could cause a rift in the Pack, and cause us to split"

A sudden idea struck Leah, and she sprang out of her chair..

"That's it! Embry, you're a genius!"

"Um...Lee? What the hell are you talking about?", Seth asked.

"This crap about Hayley being dangerous is because Sam feels she's a threat to the imprints's safety, right? So we'll get the wolves to meet Hayley! They won't be able to resist!"

"That's brilliant!", Embry exclaimed.

Leah whipped out her phone.

"Hello?", a groggy voice asked, picking up after the third ring.

"Rachel? Get your sleepy ass down here right now! I have someone I want you to meet..."

* * *

Jacob rubbed his eyes tiredly, as he stepped into his seemingly empty house.

"Son?", his father called, wheeling himself into view.

"What's up, dad?", Jake asked, yawning.

_He was tired out after patrol, and his wolf was clawing at his insides, demanding to see Leah, his imprint.  
_

"I heard about your imprint on Leah", Billy said, smiling.

Jacob was instantly alert.

_Any mention of his girl, and his wolf was all ears._

"Are- do you have any problems with that?", he asked cautiously.

"None at all", Billy said, still smiling, "Leah is the perfect match for you"

Jacob stared at his father.

"But, this imprint...it's impossible!", he exclaimed.

"Not impossible", Billy corrected him, "Improbable maybe, but not impossible"

"What do you mean?"

Billy scrutinized him, before cocking his head to one side, "Son, you might want to check the attic. You'll find all the answers you want there"

Billy wheeled himself away, smiling softly to himself;

Jacob had been blessed with someone like Leah as a mate.

Billy could only hope his son's loyalty to Bella Swan-Cullen and Leah's stubborness didn't get in the way of their happiness.

Jacob glanced at the clock. He still had a few hours to spare.

He squeezed himself into the small attic.

_He hadn't been up here in, well, forever._

A jumble of items lay around; fishing poles, old clothes, a deflated soccer-ball...

His eyes found a box of books who's placement was too deliberate, and pulled them closer to himself.

He picked one up at random, and flipped through the pages.

A paragraph caught his eyes, and he scanned it, his eyes growing wider with every word.

"Holy _shit_!"

_He had to tell Leah what he had found out from the books._

He'd talk to her after the meeting, but for now...

He went back to the books, his amazement growing with each page...

* * *

The woman in the middle of the cave sat cross-legged, and perfectly still.

If someone walked in, they would have thought she was a statue; so perfect was her stillness and beauty.

Slowly, she opened her blood-red eyes, and smiled.

_Everything was going to fall into place._

* * *

**A/N Please, please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**REWRITE THE STARS**

* * *

**A Twilight Fanfiction**

**By Coolcat7325**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Twilight. All Twilight characters and rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**DISCLAIMER: Spoilers**

**(SET AFTER BREAKING-DAWN)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

She tapped her foot impatiently.

The meeting was taking place at the Border. And it was boring.

_What the frick was taking so long_?

Jacob droned on about Patrol schedules, possible vampires on the loose...

_All mindless things. Pointless. Useless. Meaningless..._

The only things, or rather, _people_, who meant anything to her anymore were either dead or moving on from her.

_All except one..._

Her eyes instantly found _her_.

_Hayley_.

Her little baby was sitting on the mat Leah had spread on the forest floor, busy coloring in her book, unaware of the threat to her life.

Leah shook her head, and smiled fondly at the little girl she never dreamed she'd be able to have, and now couldn't dream of letting go of.

_If it had been her choice, she'd have never brought Hayley so close to those god-damn leeches, but Quil and Embry had reluctantly made her promise to bring Hayley along._

"_So we can have Sam witness that Hayley's no threat",_Quil had said.

"-And we think she's after something, or someone", Jacob said.

_It was almost instinctive, as her eyes automatically locked onto him, her complete attention focused on him, as he turned to look at her._

"And that someone", Jacob continued, "is possibly Hayley, who is a Siren"

"We _have _to destroy her, Jacob! She's a danger! An abomination!", Sam yelled.

"NO!", several voices yelled as one, the loudest being Leah's, Seth's, Rosalie's and Collin's.

"You aren't going to harm a single hair on my _imprint_, Sam", Collin said in a low voice.

"Collin, it's a trick", Sam said, trying to sound placating, "her Siren powers are trying to fool your wolf into protecting her, and-"

Leah interrupted him, her anger getting the better of her.

"Your ass must be jealous of the amount of crap coming out of your mouth right now, Sam", she said, fury swelling in her gut.

"Leah, I know she is your daughter, but she's dangerous to us. Our imprints-"

Again, she cut him off.

"See?! All this bullshit about Hayley being dangerous...it has nothing to do with her. Or me. Or any of the Pack, for that matter. It's about your precious Emily isn't it?"

"Leah", he said, trying again, "our duty is to protect people, especially our imprints. It is my _right_ to eliminate any threats to my imprint. The Pack is honor-bound to protect the imprints-"

"Then we shouldn't even be having this argument right now, should we? Collin's imprint is legitimate"

"It isn't possible to imprint on monsters-"

"Then Jacob's imprint on the mini-leech shouldn't be possible either!", Leah said, ignoring the insult.

Collin scowled at the forest floor, but stayed silent, while the rest of the wolves glared at Sam. Even Jared, one of Sam's most loyal supporters. She'd introduced practically the whole Pack to Hayley, minus Sam and the new Pups, whom she was hoping to meet at the next Pack bonfire.

"Vampires aren't monsters, Leah", the shrill, annoying voice of Bella Cullen said angrily, "We Cullens never harm humans, or drink their blood. Infact, we're-"

Leah tuned her out.

_God, Isabitch was such a, well, bitch._

Edward hissed.

_She hated it when the leeches hissed. It was such a prissy sound._

"What's the matter, Edward? What's wrong, honey?", Isabitch asked.

Leah gagged.

_Honey? What the actual hell?_

Edward growled at her, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Jake", Isabitch began, "I actually agree with Sam"

"WHAT?!", the entire Pack, besides Sam, yelled in unison.

"Listen here, Isabitch, you'd better keep your undead mouth shut, or I'll-", Leah began, but Bella ignored her.

"Jake, Hayley will attract the Volturi, and they might try to hurt Renesmee. You don't want them to touch your soulmate, surely?", she asked, pleading with Jacob.

It was all Leah could do to keep from punching Isabitch in the face.

"Ah...", Jacob said, coughing lightly, "The thing is...Renesmee isn't my imprint anymore. Leah is."

For a space of three seconds, the entire forest was silent.

Renesmee Cullen looked at him in confusion.

Bella's face contorted into a snarl.

"Jacob Black, _how_ _dare you_? I allowed you to stay with my daughter. I'm even being generous enough to forgive you for cheating on my daughter, but _this_?! This is much, much worse! How you could even think of-"

"Woah! Hold up, mom!", Renesmee said, staring in astonishment at Bella, "What do you mean 'allow you to stay'. That's my choice isn't it? And besides, I don't have a problem with Jake being with Leah. Jacob obviously had a life while I was in diapers"

Leah smirked at Bella's angry face.

Leah: 1, Bella: 0

_Serves Isabitch right._

"Renesmee, you don't know what you're saying. Jake is supposed to be_ yours_, not Leah's", Bella said, apparently under the impression that Jacob didn't have a say in his own life.

"Bells, I think your under the wrong impression", Jacob said soothingly, not at all aware of the jealousy twisting Leah's stomach into knots.

_No matter what Leah did, she'd never be as good as his Bells. _

Edward and Jasper peered at her curiously, and she scowled back at them.

"Just because I imprinted on Leah, doesn't mean I'm replacing you or Nessie", Jacob explained, looking at Leah through the corner of his eyes.

Bella nodded stiffly, but opened her stupid mouth again, "But still, imprint or no imprint, Hayley is a danger"

"I agree", Sam said, nodding at Bella.

Leah growled at the two of them.

_She'd rip their heads off their bodies, and burn their entrails, if they so much as looked at Hayley wrong._

"Why exactly are you so against Hayley, Isabitch?", Leah asked, gritting her teeth, and ignoring the growls coming from Edward, "scared you're being replaced?", she taunted.

Bella hissed, but kept her composure, which only served to anger Leah further.

"Why don't you run off and slaughter Bambi's family, or something?", Leah jeered, paying no heed to Seth and Jacob's words of restraint.

"Oh, burn!", Paul muttered.

"I might hunt animals", Isabitch said, suddenly smirking, "but I'm no _murderer_"

Leah frowned at her in puzzlement.

"I'm sorry, are you talking about your brain cells? 'Cause they were already dead before you met me", Leah said, smirking.

The Pack laughed and hooted; even the _Cullens _smiled. Well, some of them.

Leah:2, Bella: 0, which was coincidentally Isabitch's IQ level.

Bella's face turned angry.

"There are few crimes worse than _patricide_, Leah", Isabitch taunted.

Fear gripped her heart, as alarm bells went off in her head, but she swallowed, and pulled her face into a mask.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh, I think you do"

"Mommy?", Hayley's timid voice called.

"Lee, what the heck is she talking about?"

Leah could only shake her head, as the ringing in her ears increased until she couldn't hear anyone or anything except the voice of a certain Mahogany-haired vampire.

"I thought your kind was supposed to _protect_? How strange that you'd be the one to kill someone!", Bella said, her voice almost amused.

"Shut up", Leah said in a low voice, clenching her hands into fists on either side of her body.

"Mommy?!", Hayley's voice was alarmed.

"Bella, stop!", Seth and Jacob yelled, sounding equally terrified.

She wasn't even aware that she was quivering, her rage tuning everything out.

_Nothing made sense anymore. Her whole vision was shaking._

"Aren't you going to tell them?", Bella continued taunting, "Or should I?"

"I said SHUT UP!", Leah's voice trembled with fury.

"Afraid?", Bella asked, "Afraid to admit that you killed Harry Clearwater? That you killed your own _father_?"

_Her most painful secret..._

_Her loving father...dead, by Leah's hand..._

_What else did she have to lose?_

"MOMMY!"

"LEAH!"

"LEE!"

Anger twisted in her gut as she leapt at Bella, who was smirking evilly at her.

Jacob caught her, and threw her back.

_That did it!_

The all-too familiar fire spread through her...

_Her skin burst into flames..._

_She could feel her bones snapping and re-arranging..._

_Her senses became clearer..._

_She could hear Hayley's terrified screams..._

_Hear Seth , Embry, and Jacob's angry yells..._

_The voices of someone or the other filled her head..._

Agony...

Distress...

Pain beyond belief...

_Just when she'd taken a step forward, life had pulled her a thousand steps back._

The beautiful grey-wolf tossed its head back, and let out a mournful howl, before it sprinted away into the distance...

* * *

**A/N Please review, favorite and follow! Updates coming soon!**


End file.
